girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
May Clutterbucket
May Clutterbucket is a character in Girl Meets World. She is the great grandmother of Maya Hart. Appearance She wore a purple short-sleeved blouse, with a long brown and tan plaid skirt highlighted with elaborate black and silver patterns, and sandals, topped with a small circlet of flowers set upon the crown of her long blonde hair. Personality May was plain spoken with a slightly sarcastic edge. Although she enjoyed singing and playing music, her own deep-set insecurities prevented her from truly believing in herself. Against the advice of Merlin Scoggins, a singer she deemed to have real talent, she abandoned her own musical aspirations after concluding that her performance could never compare to his. In the few minutes she spent with Rosie McGee they formed an easy rapport which could have led to a lifelong friendship, however, May left that possibility behind, along with her dreams of making music. History On December 14, 1961, after the bus she was taking to California broke down in New York City, May wandered into Greenwich Village, with her guitar. Entering Café Hey, she noticed that they encouraged amatuer live performormances and after signing up with Ginsburg, the guy in charge of the scheduling, waited for her turn to perform. Soon, another young woman approached her table, asking May if she was as interesting as she looked. May responded by asking if the newcomer if she was as weird as she talked. When the brown-haired Audrey Hepburn-inspired girl stated that she was, and also asked if they could be friends May agreed, commenting that she could use a weird friend. May had noticed the other writing in a journal, and quickly anatched it away. After skimmimng through the pages, she noted the title of the latest entry, "The Girl With the Long, Blonde Hair," before allowing the owner to retrieve it. The slightly embarassed girl admittted it was her first time in New York City, and she wanted to remember everything. May explained it was hers as well, and while giving her name, revealed that she was on her way to California to join the thriving artist community centered in Topanga Canyon. The writer found the name of the place fascinating and added it to her journal. Ginsburg finally called her name, but before she left for the stage she learned the name of her new aquaintance was Rosie McGee. May's performance was well-received, particularly by her newfound friend, but immediately following her was Merlin Scoggins, a country singer of some repute, of whom May was well aware. After he finished, Scoggins briefly sat at their table, and complimented May on her song. When he asked what Rosie was, May volunteered that Rosie was an "Observer of Humanity," which he thought the world needed more of. After Ginsburg chose to snap a photo of the table, Scoggins rose to leave, which caused Rosie to hint that he might stay longer. May jokingly warned that spending time with Rosie might make them better people. Scoggins chuckled, before recommeneding that Rosie keep up her observations, and May continue with her music before leaving. Unfortunately, his words did not have his intended effect on May, as she concluded that she could never be good enough to perform at his level. Impulsively, she handed her guitar to Rosie. When Rosie protested, May declared that Scoggins was going to change the world, but that she was not going to change anything. She then stood up and began to walk away. When Rosie asked where she was going, May claimed she was coming back. As Rosie resumed writing in her journal, May claimed her coat, and with one last lingering look at Rosie and her guitar, and the wealth of possibilites they represented, walked away--never to see either of them again. Rosie treasured the gift, and over fifty years later, her great granddaughter, Riley Matthews would unwittingly give it to best friend, Maya Hart, who just happened to be May's great granddaughter. . May's Song Car drove off, airplane flew, I stayed here, missing you. I grow old, never see, That you were there, missing me. Are we now? What were we then? Will we look back, and wonder when? What could have been, what isn't yet, Will you remember or forget? Trivia *May unknowingly inspired Topanga Matthews' name *May and Maya are eerily similar. *Bob Dylan allegedly laughed at her name. *Her guitar would eventually find its way home through Maya. *Maya tried to hide May's role in the events of December 14, 1961, but Farkle forced her to confess. Gallery